Maniaron Homebrew Wiki
Welcome to the Maniaron Homebrew Wiki Not many worlds are created by sheer chance. Maniaron is a homebrew setting created by fans for fans for Paizo's Pathfinder rule set, with original gods and settlements all created randomly. Want a fresh world to adventure in? Check out Maniaron! Regions of Maniaron Maniaron is divided into five regions: the North, West, East, South, and Central areas. North A frigid region known for its expansive icy seas and high mountains. The north is cut in half by the Glacier of the Gods, an imposing wall of ice that makes travel northward by land extremely difficult. Beyond this glacier is Spear of Light, a supernatural font of heat and warmth that creates a pocket of temperate and even tropical climes in the distant north. The region around the Spear of Light is separated from the rest of the world, with passage by land blocked by the Glacier of the Gods and passage by sea treacherous due to the icy waters. West The western lands are dominated by the Sandsea, a perilous desert expanse. To the north is the Darwish Empire, an imperialistic power with holdings across this part of the world. The most powerful faction within the Sandsea proper is the Kingdom of Emiraba. East A divided land of many small squabbling city states, there are few large kingdoms here and much in the way of social discord and distrust. Natural disasters ruin cities in these lands at a disquieting pace, and what few large powers once existed have fallen into decline. South The southern lands are undergoing upheaval after generations of conflict. The Empire of Grandia, under the leadership of the Empress Elizaree the Magnificent has come to dominate the great plains, having crushed the last organized resistance against them and either conquering or exacting tribute from what few holdouts in the plains remain. Even further south is Telzuchin, an empire once on the brink of collapse now resurgent and seeking to unify its fractured holdings. Though the rise of these powers promises to bring a new era of peace to the southern lands not seen for many generations, it also threatens tyranny and suffering. Central Ongoing war between the Hobgoblin Kingdom of Massereen and the Dwarven Kingdom of Kiroth has broken down many of the historic trade routes through the region. There is a tenuous peace here brokered by the Human Kingdom of Rastria but the threat of a renewed campaign by either of the other two Kingdoms means war is always threatened. The Sandsea extends partially into the central region, and the exact boundary between what is considered "west" and "central" is often heavily debated, especially with historic political borders being redrawn due to recent conquests. The Sandsea leads into an area known as the Desolate Wastes, distinct for the fact that its harsh environment is of magical cause and not actually due to its weather. Deities of Maniaron Maniaron's Pantheon is expansive with a large number of deities, and many incipient divine entities that are not yet transcended to full godhood are also worshiped in some locales. In general, younger deities tend to take a more active role in guiding the mortals of Maniaron, while older deities tend to become more removed from these matters in time. A large number of deities, particularly older ones, seem to be afflicted by some kind of strange cosmic madness. Its cause is unknown, likely because any mortal who discovers it is also driven to madness. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse